Tekken: Apocalypse
by FM Chengster
Summary: A doomed future. A last hope. A savior. The apocalypse is coming...


Tekken:Apocalypse

**A/N: This is the new, super-revised version of Tekken: Apocalypse. I came up with a better beginning part, so sorry for those who liked the original one. I promise this one is better.**

Chapter 1:Prolugue

VIOLET SYSTEMS BUILDING: EXECUTIVE OFFICE

DATE: December 27, 2010

TIME: 21:54:17

Lee Chaolan stared out of his office window down to the bustling Tokyo streets, deep in thought. He thought of the events that transpired yesterday and of the grim predictions which they foretold. Letting out a tired sigh, he was beginning to grow impatient. Then, the office door swung open, and Lars Alexandersson entered the room.

"You're late." Lee said with a smirk.

Lars, ignoring Lee's remark, said solemnly,"What's the problem?"

"What? No 'How are you?' or 'What's up?'" Lee said sarcastically.

"Seriously, what do you want?"

"Fine. You know, I assume, that the Mishima Zaibatsu has recently announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7, correct?"

"Yes, of course. It's all over the news."

"And you are aware of the Mishima Zaibatsu-G-Corporation merger, right?"

"Just get to the point."

"Alright, fine. A couple of weeks ago, my researchers discovered a mysterious object in some Aztec ruins in Mexico. When I saw it, I suspected that it was some futuristic piece of machinery. A couple of hours ago, my scientists managed to decipher its inner workings, and... You know what? You really have to see it to believe it."

Lee flicked the light switch. For a moment it was only darkness, then, suddenly there was a light. The screen on the wall had turned on, and Lars could not believe what he heard.

It was a voice. Not just any voice, a voice Lars knew very well. It was Alisa Bosconovitch.

"Hello, hello? This is Alisa Bosconovitch, leader of the Resistance. If you are seeing this, then it means that our time machine has managed to send this recorder to your time. In our world, it is the year 2031. We are suffering in a peroid of darkness and tyranny. The Mishima Zaibatsu has taken over the planet Earth and the colonies beyond. They have crushed all those that dare resist. The Resistance is all that remains of the age of freedom. Many great heroes have fallen in battle during the course of the years, and only a few fighters remained. These fighters formed the Resistance. I am the last living member of those group of fighters. This terrible time was caused by the events that happened on March 10, 2011. I--!"

_**BOOM!**_

"It's the Tekken Force! Run!"

_Bleep!"_END OF MESSEGE"

Lee opened the lights. Lars stared at the blank screen in disbelief.

"I somehow knew you would react that way. Anyway, that date she mentioned, March 10. It's actually--" Lee began, but Lars would interrupt him.

"I don't believe it. Alisa..."

"As I was saying, March 10 is actually the scheduled opening day of the tournament. So, according to the message, something's going to happen at the opening ceremonies. Kazuya must be up to something big..."

Lars merely listened silently. Lee shrugged and continued.

"Well, that's about all I can give you. Oh, by the way, Alisa's up to 90% restored. She'll be up and running in about two weeks." Lee finished optimistically.

"I want to see her." Lars said bluntly.

"What?"

"I said I want to see her!" Lars suddenly shouted, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Yeah, alright! Sheesh, you don't have to shout! Follow me."

The two stepped out of the office and made their way to the elevator. As they traversed the long, winding corridors on their way, Lars kept silent, seemingly deep in thought. When they arrived, Lee pressed the button for the lowest level and they entered the elevator. Suddenly, Lars spoke up.

"Doesn't this seem suspicious to you? We're in an unprotected, vulnerable area. We have no weapons whatsoever, and I'm sure I saw a suspicious-looking man observing us as we entered the elevator."

"Now that you mention it—What the hell?!"

The elevator lights suddenly turned off. It did not seem to be moving either. Instinctively, Lars kicked the elevator doors down and found them to be in the 16th floor. There were corpses everywhere, and the building had caught fire. Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out.

"We meet again, Alexandersson."

Lars turned around. Bryan Fury, accompanied by around two dozen Tekken Force soldiers, was pointing a shotgun at Lars's head.

"Put that gun down and fight like a man, Fury!"

Lee suddenly shouted from behind Lars. He was in his fighting stance. Bryan smirked and dropped his shotgun.

"If you insist. Mwahahaha!"

Bryan shifted into his fighting stance. Lars took the oppurtunity to knock out the entire Tekken Force platoon. He was about to finish one off when he heard something that made him turn around.

"I don't think you want to do that, sweetie."

Anna Williams stood behind him, holding a bazooka. Lars immediately got into his fighting stance.

"Damn. What do you want?"

"You. In a body bag!" Anna answered as she fired her bazooka. Lars leapt out of the way and the rocket hit the wall, creating a gaping hole in it.

"Damn it, Williams!" Lee shouted as he dodged a punch from Bryan, "Do you have any idea how much those windows cost?"

"Enough talk. Anna, let's finish these two bastards. I want to get home before eleven."

Bryan swung a fist at Lee, who managed to duck underneath. Taking advantage, Lee launched a flurry of kicks to the cyborg's skull. Bryan staggered, but was able to duck under Lee's follow-up kick. Anna, meanwhile, had dropped her bazooka and was aiming kicks at Lars, who was able to keep blocking. Lars, however, hesitated for a split second, and one of Anna's kicks made contact, launching Lars into a concrete wall.

"Lars! You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Lee continued his offensive strategy. Unbeknownst to him, Bryan was actually leading Lee slowly towards that hole in the wall. Lars, however, noticed, and did a flying kick that hit Bryan squarely in the back. Bryan flew forward, missing the huge opening by mere inches as he crashed into the opposite wall. Anna, meanwhile, had gotten one of the handgun from a fallen soldier and aimed it at Lars's head. Just as she was about to fire, Lee spotted her and kicked the gun out of her hand.

"Son of a bitch..."

Suddenly, a chopper arrived, its sharp blades coming dangerously close to the building. The door opened, and a rope ladder was thrown by Bruce Irvin.

"Forget it! Abort the mission!"

Anna nodded and grabbed the ladder, being followed by Bryan, who had just come to. When they were safely aboard the helicopter, it finally flew away, heading in the direction of the Mishima Zaibatsu Headquarters.

After a few moments of silence, Lars spoke up.

"So apparently, Bryan works for Kazuya now."

"Gee," Lee said in his sarcastic manner, "what was your first clue? The fact that he was leading a group of Tekken Force soldiers, or that he left on a Mishima Zaibatsu helicopter?"

Lars, ignoring this comment, walked towards the wall where Bryan crashed. Picking something up, he turned to Lee.

"What do you think this does?" Lars said, holding up a key.

"How should I-- Wait a minute! I know what that is. That's a--!"

Lee's cellphone rang. Reaching into the left pocket of his slacks, he answered it.

"Yeah. Chaolan here. Huh? What the...Just do whatever you can. I'll be there in five minutes."

"What's the problem?"

"I'll explain when we get there, but for now, we need to hurry."

With that, Lee sped down the hallway, with Lars following suit.

A BAR IN DOWNTOWN TOKYO

DATE: DECEMBER 27, 2010

TIME: 22:07:11

**NOTE: This happened at the same time as the events described earlier.**

Miguel Caballero Rojo was just finishing his seventh glass of whiskey. He had been stuck in Tokyo ever since the end of the sixth tournament, when the Tekken Force bombed Tokyo International Airport

Now, what little money he had he wasted on alcohol and the occasional marijuana joint. Now, as he was exiting, the bartender shouted behind him.

"Hey, you plannin' to pay for them drinks ye drank?"

"Just put it on my tab."

"No can do, pardner. Pay up if ya don' wan' no trouble."

Miguel surveyed the bar. Twenty heavyset barflies looked at him manacingly, while the barman held a loaded shotgun in his hands.

"Now pay up, or else."

"I told you! I'll pay LATER!"

The barman fired. Miguel dodged it but got grazed in the arm. Clutching his wound, he screamed angrily and lunged at one of the barflies. Swinging a billiard stick, the thug struck Miguel in the torso. Miguel shrugged off the blow and retaliated with a crushing blow to the face of the barfly. The man crumpled, and he fell with a heavy thud.

"Dammit! No one hurts my customers. Get 'im, boys!"

All of them rushed toward Miguel, weapons in hand. Miguel readied himself for battle. Dodging a blow from a broken bottle, he delivered a devestating kick to the face of one of the thugs, who flew into the wall. Grabbing a billiard stick, he proceeded to swing it with immense force, knocking out many his attackers. Suddenly, Miguel felt a sharp pain in his stomach. _Damn, _he thought, looking down at his abdomen, _I got stabbed._

Using the remaining strength he had, Miguel wrestled the shotgun from the barman's hands and shot at the alcohol in the shelf, causing an explosion. Thrown from the blast, Miguel landed in a nearby alley and blacked out.

TOKYO HOSPITAL

DATE: DECEMBER 28, 2010

TIME: 01:17:14

"_I think he's waking up..."_

Miguel slowly opened his eyes. He was in a hospital. Shocked, he sat up.

"H-how did I get here?"

"You're a very lucky man, Mister, uh, Rojo. You were taken here just in time. Any later and you would have died." replied the doctor.

"Who brought me here?"

"Him." the doctor said as he stepped out of the room.

Miguel turned to the corner. Standing there was a man Miguel was quite familiar with.

"I know you. You're... Gordo. Eddy Gordo. You used to be--"

"Jin Kazama's bodyguard." Eddy finished. "Yes, I used to be Jin's bodyguard before he, well, passed on

"Why did you save my life?"

"It's not safe to speak here. The Zaibatsu has spies everywhere. If you really want to know everything, meet me at the abandoned warehouse as soon as you get out. I have to go."

Eddy then left, leaving Miguel shocked and confused.

**Well, that's the first chapter. Tell me how you like it. I'll update this and my other fanfic as soon as I can.**


End file.
